prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Manche Sanchez
Manche Sanchez is a cousin of Fernando Sucre, who he grew up with in Chicago. After Sucre was arrested for an aggravated robbery, Manche was also incarcerated a while later at the same prison, Fox River State Penitentiary. Biography Season 1 Upon Lincoln Burrows' failed execution, Michael Scofield began to reformulate a new plan to break his brother out. Since the corroded pipe, which would have allowed Michael to enter the infirmary undetected was replaced a different route to the infirmary had to be devised. This new route required Michael to enter the prison's psych ward, which was impossible for any inmate to do. When Sucre spots Manche pushing his laundry trolley pass the cells, he comes up with an idea to help Michael. Manche's regular laundry duty in prison would allow Michael and Sucre access to guard uniforms. Manche smuggles Michael C.O. Geary's uniform so he can infiltrate the prison's psych ward. However, after Michael's accidental burn to the uniform, Manche had to endure C.O. Geary's scolding. When Manche asked for an explanation, Sucre refuses to tell him the truth. Later in Bluff, after Michael feigned a mental breakdown to get himself transferred to the psych ward, Manche serves as a messenger between him and Sucre. During his laundry collection at the psych ward, Manche finds Michael showing his tattoo to Haywire. Michael asks Manche to relay a message for him to Sucre about his progress on the recovery of the map. After Manche repeats Michael's message to Sucre, Sucre immediately wants Manche to pass his secret message to Michael. However, Manche refuses to do so until Sucre tells him what they were doing. He tells Sucre that he knows it was Michael who had worn the burnt uniform. Lincoln, who was also situated in the SHU, hears their conversation and asks Manche to come over. Sucre and Lincoln let Manche in on the escape plan. At meal time, Manche approaches T-Bag, C-Note and Westmoreland to inform them that he has joined their escape team and how he is going to aid them in getting Michael out of the psych ward. The three are agitated at the newcomer but reluctantly cooperate. Manche assists them in the set-up of C.O. Geary, framing him for the burn on Michael's back and coincidentally for theft. Soon after, Michael was released from psych ward. Now part of the escape team, Manche was charged with the duty of getting the psych ward uniforms for the team in time for the escape. However, when Bellick found their hole in the storage room, they had to push forward the escape plan. During the escape in "Go", Manche's anxiety of getting caught irritated the other escape team members, especially his cousin, Sucre. He pressed on, following the team to the infirmary, where they pulled the bars from the windows and prepared for the final route. The escape team had to get across the cable wire to reach the top of prison walls to escape. Sweating profusely, Manche waited for the other prisoners to get across first. Suddenly, Westmoreland collapses, unable to go on. He tells Michael about the $5 million he had hidden in Tooele, Utah after making him promise to see his daughter for him. However, C-Note, T-Bag, Tweener, and Manche also hear the information about the hidden money. After T-Bag crossed the wire, Manche and Michael are the last prisoners left in the infirmary. Frightened, Manche lets Michael climb first. While Michael was halfway across the wire, the alarm sounds. Manche becomes more frightened and starts to climb out of the window and reaches for the wire. After Manche climbed onto the wire, the wire gave way. Manche falls onto the ground as Michael hangs onto the cable with Lincoln reaching out for him. Getting up, Manche struggles towards the wall as the prison guards come running towards him. The guards catch him. With eight prisoners now outside the prison walls, the correctional officers force him to give up the names of the escapees. For trying to escape, ten additional years have been added onto his prison sentence. Season 2 A national manhunt for the eight escapees introduced reward money for their capture. Former captain of the correctional officers, Brad Bellick decides to pay a visit to Manche at Fox River. Bellick threatens to use his influence to have Manche paired with a cellmate who will abuse him if he does not tell him where the escapees are going. Manche tells Bellick all he knows was what he overheard from Charles Westmoreland's dying words about the hidden money in Tooele, Utah. Weeks later, Bellick paid Manche another visit in Fox River, hoping to get information on where Sucre was hiding in Mexico. Manche was less intimidated by Bellick this time, as he was protected by inmates in return for offering them the best laundry. Bellick, however, didn't threaten Manche this time but instead offered to get Manche transferred to a nearby minimum security prison, containing a big screen TV and billiards. Bellick managed successfully arrest Sucre in Mexico, indicating Manche told him where to find him. Appearances Trivia * Unknown to both, Manche didn't have to say anything to Bellick during his interrogation. Warning him how he has influence with the guards who will move him into a cell with a rapist if he doesn't co-operate was an empty threat since the new Warden was cracking down on preferential treatment and orders regarding protocol. Category:Season 1 characters Category:Living characters Category:Season 2 characters Sanchez, Manche Sanchez, Manche Sanchez, Manche Category:Characters of unknown sentences